Long Way from Home
by misguidedwandering
Summary: Killian and Emma Jones have been married for fifty years now, but it all may come to an end when Kilian is called to the hospital and informed that his wife may not make it through the night. She has one final request: to hear the story of how they met and fell in love. Killian's never been able to tell Emma no.
1. Kid in Love

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction, and I'd like to start out by saying that this is very loosely based off of Nicholas Sparks's 'The Longest Ride'. I've had this story idea in my head for awhile now, and I love Emma and Killian, so I just had to write it! This chapter's purpose is to set the story in motion, and takes place mostly in the past. The next chapter will start at current day! Hope you all enjoy!

 _Epilogue_

Killian Jones stood behind the reception desk with pale, trembling hands that had wrinkled with age, awaiting a reply from the nurse behind the desk. She finally looked up at the old man with sympathetic eyes and an apologetic smile, "Mr. Jones, your wife is currently resting in room 402, would you like me to send a nurse with you to show you the way?"

Killian slowly shook his head, "That's alright, lass, I've become rather familiar with this hospital over the past few months." He then leaned onto his cane and began the slow, dreaded walk to the room. He had been at the local market picking up groceries for the house when he had received the call from the hospital. His wife had suffered from a minor heart attack and had been moved up to a more watchful floor. They didn't know whether she'd make it through the night.

He'd left the store immediately and arrived at the hospital about half an hour later, and it was with a heavy, aching heart that he finally walked into her hospital room. She was curled up on the bed with tubes and IV's at seemingly every joint in her tiny, pale body, and her snowy white hair almost blended in with the sheets. Her eyelids fluttered open at the sound of the door shutting behind him, and the exhaustion in her green eyes squeezed at Killian's heart.

"Hello, beautiful." He quietly sat down in the chair beside her bed, ignoring the ache in his back, and reached for her hand.

She snorted at his greeting, "You're a terrible liar, Killian. Don't forget that I always know."

An overwhelming flood of affection for the elderly woman beside him welled up inside of him, and he had to quickly blink to keep back tears, "I wouldn't ever forget, love. Ever. How are you feeling?"

Emma coughed and then answered, "About as well as anybody recovering from a heart attack. I'm more worried about you, Killian. Have the kids been helping you with the upkeep of the house and with the hospital bills? Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Killian quickly cut her off by pressing a kiss to her pale fingers, "Don't worry about me, lass, it won't help your condition. I just need you to worry about getting better and coming home to me."

Her eyes darkened at his words, "Killian, the doctor isn't optimistic about my chances of coming home. I-"

"Stop. Don't think about it, love, please." Killian squeezed at her hand now, unable to bare the words coming from her mouth, "Tell me what I can do to make this better."

There was a long pause before Emma said, "Do you remember our story, Killian? Tell it to me."

 **Chapter One**

When Killian Jones moved from Ireland to the small town of Storybrooke, Maine, he thought his world was ending. He was 12 years old and would have to start middle school in a new town full of new faces, and feared he would have no friends. Lucky for Killian, he moved right next door to a boy his age by the name of David Nolan. The pair hit it off immediately, and as Killian's parents spent more and more time out at sea, Killian was further integrated into David's life. David's parents loved Killian as if he were their own son.

So, naturally, when it was time to bring the little girl they adopted into their home, they invited Killian to come over and welcome the new addition to the family with them. It was a beautiful celebration between 5 people.

Her name was Emma Nolan, formerly Emma Swan, and she was 12 years old when David and Killian were 14. David adored her and despite missing out on 12 years of his baby sister's life, instantly assumed the loving, protective big brother persona. As for Killian, there was something about the stubborn, lanky, tom-boy blonde that he couldn't get out of his mind. He viewed her in the same way that David did, obviously, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

David and Killian shared all of the same friends; Regina, Robin, Mary-Margaret, Neal, Ruby, Belle, August, Tink, and Graham, and Emma was no exception. She was quickly integrated into the close-knit group of friends, and the group spent a majority of their time together.

Emma was very closed-off when she first arrived in Storybrooke, and she didn't make a habit of getting particularly close to any individual in the group. Graham was the exception. The shy, southern-mannered boy developed an immediate crush on Emma, and his sweet disposition didn't go unnoticed by the girl. Killian seemed to be the only one to notice all the shy smiles shared between the pair, and he had watched, a countless number of times, from his bedroom window as Emma and Graham snuck out in the night to sit out on the docks and hold hands.

Graham healed Emma in a lot of ways, and if it wasn't for him she might never have let her walls down for the close friendships she so desperately needed. Their puppy love helped Emma to see that there were people out there who wouldn't hurt her. Despite the strange twist of jealousy Killian sometimes felt regarding the subject, (which he would pass off as brotherly affection), he recognized this and was thankful for the bond between the two.

Nobody would ever forget the day, about a year and a half later, when Emma burst through the door at Granny's with bloodied hands and clothing and a tear streaked face. She was hyperventilating, and it was revealed that Graham had been struck down by a car while walking along main street with Emma. He had seen a baby rabbit stranded in the middle of the road and rushed to help it across the street.

Graham was rushed to the hospital, but didn't make it through the night. Emma sunk into a depression so long and painful that the grieving of Graham's other friends could never compare to it. Killian still stayed up countless nights watching the world through his bedroom window, except from then on it was while Emma laid in his lap and softly cried. He didn't know why she had chosen him to pick up her broken pieces, but once again, he was grateful. Sometimes they would talk about Graham, and other times they'd silently watch Peter Pan while Killian played with her hair.

David caught on to where his younger sister was going, and decided it was time to have a talk with his best friend.

"Emma's been coming over," David worked up the courage to bring up the subject over a game of Mariokart, "almost every night. Hasn't she?"

Killian fought the urge to snap at David, and couldn't begin to understand why, "It's not like that. Emma's like my little sister."

"Well she _is_ my little sister, Kill, and I just need to know that she's okay. She's hurting pretty bad." David paused the game and turned to stare at his friend, agitation plain in his features.

"She's not okay," Killian sighed, tossing his controller up in the air and catching it as it twirled, "But she's going to be. Emma is the toughest lass I know."

* * *

Emma and Killian had developed a close friendship over the year following Graham's death, but as Killian grew older and began high school, things began to change. He loved Emma, but she was still in middle school, and their close-knit group of friends unraveled due to age differences. Popularity was much more important now than it was when they all played freeze-tag in the woods.

Killian met a girl by the name of Milah. She was a junior while he was a freshman, and she was beautiful, adventurous, witty, and took an immediate interest in Killian. He'd never had a girlfriend, and was crazy about the girl.

Milah was a very bad influence on Killian, but he was too excited about the parties she'd take him to and the experiences she gave him to take notice. Milah had a drinking problem, and while she claimed to love Killian, her actions didn't support it. She cheated on him countless times, and Killian would pretend not to notice, or lose the memory of it in the bottom of a bottle.

Milah was also a very jealous and possessive person, and the group of friends that Killian had grown up with further unraveled when Milah not so politely asked Killian to stop hanging around Emma, Belle, Regina, Mary-Margaret, Ruby, and Tink. Killian's trusting, easy-going personality was slowly diminished, and Milah encouraged his dark traits that were rising to the surface. Milah loved the darkness.

The end of it came in the middle of Killian's sophomore year of high school with news of Milah's new-found pregnancy. Despite Milah and Killian's strong physical chemistry, they'd never taken it all the way, and Milah left Killian to move to Georgia and stay with family. Killian was very nearly consumed with anger and heartbreak, and not knowing who fathered Milah's child was eating him alive.

Emma wasn't there to pick up _his_ broken pieces, due to Killian having had pushed away most of his closest friends during his relationship with Milah. Aside from his friendship with David, Killian suffered through it alone.

Emma started high school the following year, and she'd blossomed while Killian had been busy ignoring her. She'd grown into her long, slender legs and had grown out her blonde hair to her mid-riff, and had learned to apply just the right amount of make-up to enhance her facial features. Killian couldn't stop himself from noticing the changes in the girl, and following Graham's death, the pair held an enduring soft spot for one another.

Their relationship started out in secret; stolen kisses out on the docks, hushed, late night pone calls, shy smiles shared in the hallways. Emma flooded the darkness Milah had encouraged with blinding light, and the two fell madly in love. David was the first to know about their relationship, and it was inevitable that the rest of Storybrooke learned of it very quickly afterwards.

Emma gave Killian many of her 'firsts', and when he made love to her for the first time, she knew that she'd never have wanted to share the experience with anybody else. Killian was lost in the overwhelming affection and devotion that he felt for Emma, and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

However, WWIII was a long, devastating war, and although he and Emma had decided on staying together throughout it and marrying when it ended, he couldn't keep the promise. He was called upon to join the navy, and quickly rose through the ranks. During a gruesome battle at sea, Killian lost a hand. He was broken in more ways than one, and decided that he was no longer good enough for Emma. Killian decided for her that she deserved a man who could hold her and love her with both hands. Following the loss of his hand, he moved home to Ireland and left her and his heart behind.


	2. Aftertaste

A/N: Wow! I can't believe how great you've all been with the first chapter alone, thank you so much! I'd love to hear from y'all, so please review! I know you're all wondering, so here's exactly what Killian and Emma were up to in their ten years apart, and then we'll get to current day. :)

* * *

Killian was drafted into the war after a year, and when it was over in the next four, she had never received happier news. Their whole childhood group of friends, her brother, and her parents were eager for his arrival, but she was in love with the man and their joy could hardly compare to hers. Killian was expected to arrive home within the next week, probably on Friday, so they planned a surprise party.

They pulled out all the stops; giant cake, streamers, blasting stereo, an overwhelming guest list, balloons, it was going to be an amazing party. Emma was sure that Killian would love it, and to ensure that idea, she wore that dress he always liked, that was the color of the sea. Emma hated dresses, but she loved Killian.

Friday night rolled around, and they watched the clock.

7:00 P.M. Surely he'd be knocking at the door anytime, now.

8:00 P.M. Assuring guests that he'll be here soon.

9:00 P.M. Just stay a little while longer, he'll be so happy to see you, all!

10:00 P.M. Okay, drive safely, we'll be sure to tell him you came.

11:00 P.M. Maybe he's one of the guys who won't get home until tomorrow.

12:00 A.M. Emma, you should get some sleep. Killian won't like it that you wore yourself out waiting for him.

Emma did wait, she stayed up the entire night waiting for the familiar knock on the door. Her brother found her asleep in the kitchen chair that next morning at 11 AM, and he couldn't bring himself to wake her. Now, he sat and waited for his best friend in place of his exhausted sister. When Emma woke around 7 PM, it was with a heavy heart that he told her Killian hadn't yet arrived, and to lighten the blow he told her that maybe he'd be home later tonight.

Killian didn't arrive that night, or even the next day, and Emma would know because she waited. Everybody who left came home, except for Killian.

Emma was frantic, and began making calls to government officials in hopes of locating the man. Was he hurt? Dead? Lost? Was he afraid to come home? It was of no help. They informed her that Killian left the service very much alive, but since she was not related to him, they could give her no further information.

In a way, that information was worse for Emma than wondering about his health and safety. If he had decided not to come home, she wondered, was she the reason why? Did he realize during the war that he didn't really love her, and that he didn't want to marry her anymore? Guilt ate Emma alive, and she wished that she could reach out to Killian and tell him that if this is where he was happy, that she would go away so that he could come home. She'd do anything for the man she loved.

Killian never came home. She waited two years for him, and with each day of wondering and missing him, she sank further and further into an all consuming depression. When Neal Cassidy finally approached her and offered her a 'reprieve' from the darkness, she couldn't turn him away. At first, their relationship was nothing but a consumer-producer type full of alcohol and marijuana. The substances helped Emma to forget the smiles and kisses she shared with Killian, and even if it was just momentarily, she clung to them.

Emma developed a desperate need for affection, and for somebody to depend on once more; somebody to make her feel important. Neal was her go-to guy, even if it was never going to be a healthy relationship. Neal enjoyed the attention he received from Emma, and he liked dating somebody who was so well-respected in town, but the drugs and the money he made were always going to be more important to him. After a year of being together, when the cops busted him, he planted the money in Emma's house and framed her for the whole business.

Emma went to jail for 11 months, but not alone. Neal had left her with a gift: pregnancy. The initial plan was to give the baby up for adoption; how could she care for a person who was fathered by the man who had put her in jail? It all changed when she gave birth to the child and held the boy in her arms, and remembered the nights when she and Killian stayed up on his roof and planned their lives together. They wanted to have a son first, and name him Henry.

David and his fiance, Mary Margaret, took Henry in for the remaining two months Emma was due to serve. They brought him to visit his mother every day, and every day she ached to go home with him and hold him in her arms. She ached for Killian to come home and hold them both in his arms.

When Emma was released, she went home and held Henry for the second time, and began to get her life back in shape. The first item on her to-do list was to find a home for them to live in. Although her parents assured her she and Henry could live at home for as long as she liked, Emma had caught on that her mother had grown increasingly unhealthy, and she couldn't impose on her elderly parents when they were already beginning to buckle underneath the weight of hospital bills.

Killian's parents had moved out and permanently taken to the sea a couple years back, and when Emma noticed the 'For Sale' sign in Killian's front yard, she knew that nobody besides Killian should have that house. But if he didn't plan on coming home, then she was next in line, so she bought the place. While the memories of Killian were overwhelming inside those walls, she made new ones now as she raised her son and made it into a home for them.

Her mother passed away two years later, and while Emma did grieve the loss of her mother, her heart was harder now after losing Killian, and she didn't buckle underneath the weight of the loss. On the day of the showing, she took her father out to lunch and held his hand as he cried. Henry was at home with David and Mary Margaret, and Emma was eager to get back to her toddler. When they paid for the bill and finally pulled into the driveway, it couldn't have come soon enough. Emma burst through the door with an overwhelming need to see and hold her son, but was stopped in the entryway.

Sitting at the dining room table was a man who, despite the ten years separating them, she could never forget. Stormy blue eyes met green, and Emma Swan ran.

* * *

Killian returned to Ireland with a broken heart and as a broken man.

He had planned on moving back to the small house he and his parents had left behind, but a man by the name of Mr. Gold had taken up residence there. Killian had always had a good sense of people, and the man seemed shady and dangerous, but Killian couldn't quite put his finger on _why._

So, he found a modest flat above a local pub, which would prove to be rather convenient for Killian.

He became a heavy drinker, true to his heritage, and took a job offer as a 'pirate' for children's parties. He was phenomenal at the role due to his recently acquired bad temper, love for drinking and the money required to drink, his leather eccentric wardrobe, and his natural talent for making children.

He had always wanted children with Emma; they had talked about naming their first son Henry.

His boss used Killian's missing hand to his advantage, and promptly bought Killian a shiny, silver hook. The children delighted in having Captain Hook at their birthday parties, and it almost made Killian smile to remember the year following Graham's death when he'd stay up with Emma and they'd watch Peter Pan. He was grateful that his boss hadn't encouraged Hook to try out a perm and handle bar mustache.

Every penny Killian earned went towards rent for his flat and drinks at the bar. Every night Killian would drink to the point of not remembering his own name, but even that was never enough because the existence of Emma ran even deeper in him than that. So, he took up the tactic of one night stands. It didn't matter who the girl was or what she looked like; he didn't care. Nobody could measure up to Emma, anyhow.

All he wanted was to ease the pain that Emma's memories caused him, so he did avoid blondes. Like the plague, really.

 _It was never enough._

Each morning he'd wake up with a raging hang over and women who weren't Emma in his bed, and his bad temper would flare up and he'd all but chase them out of his flat.

There were too many days to count that Killian would clutch at his phone and fight back the need to call Emma; tell her he wants to come home, that he misses and loves her, that he's going insane without her around. Does she miss him too? Would she have him back? Is she okay? But then he would remember the reason why he left her in the first place and try not to break his phone.

Emma deserved a man who could hold her with both hands, not some broken man who couldn't give her his whole self. Not Killian. He planned on never returning to Storybrooke. He knew that if he saw Emma again he wouldn't be able to leave her, ever again, and she didn't deserve that.

That was the plan, anyways, but things never really worked out for Killian. One day he received a phone call from David, and he was about to ask him how the bloody hell he got his phone number, or knew where he lived, but the grief in David's voice cut him off.

Mrs. Nolan passed away the night before in her sleep. She'd been suffering from a variety of medical conditions, and they'd finally gotten the best of her. David wanted Killian to come home and be there for her showing and funeral, and Killian knew that he had to go. Mrs. Nolan had been like a mother to him, and he had once been a man of good form. A man of good form properly grieves the loss of his mother.

He booked a flight to Storybrooke immediately and reluctantly. The plane ride was full of anxiety and a sense of loss, guilt. When he stepped off the plane and finally pulled the rental car into the familiar driveway of the Nolan household, he sat in the car for a long moment, almost scared to get out.

Killian knew that the moment he stepped out of the car, things would be permanently changed. He tried to miss Ireland, but was interrupted by the front door opening to reveal David Nolan. David sprinted across the yard to pull his childhood best friend into a hug, and then lead him inside, where they sat down at the dining room table. David wanted to catch up, and Killian wanted to hide. He didn't want to know how Emma had been, but _he needed to know how Emma had been,_ and that was sure to be one of the most prominent topics.

When the front door opened up once more, Killian believed he had been saved, but _stormy blue eyes met green, and Emma Swan ran._

 **Current Day**

Killian's stomach was doing flips as he shot up from his chair and ran after her.


	3. I Feel a Sin Coming On

A/N: I'm a little discouraged by the lack of reviews so far. How am I supposed to know if you guys are enjoying the story if you don't tell me? If it's dialogue you guys are pouting about, this chapter and the majority of the ones following ought to fix you right up. Also, sorry for taking awhile to respond! I had some pretty extensive plans with some of my friends over the past couple of days that kept me too busy to write.

* * *

Killian wasn't sure what he'd say to Emma when he found her, but he didn't have a doubt in his mind that she had fled to the docks. It had always been a place of comfort to her, and if she was still the same girl he loved so dearly, then ten years hadn't changed that. When he was close enough to see the docks his suspicions were confirmed by the sight of a small woman with long, blonde hair huddled up on the edge. He slowed now, afraid of making her run away again.

He stood just behind her for a long moment of silence, until he heard her voice rasp, "What do you want?" This was hardly a cue to sit down, but he sat down anyways, aching to pull her into his arms and hold her.

"Emma," he breathed out, overwhelmed by the close proximity of the woman he'd missed for so long. He couldn't bring himself to say anything but, "Emma..."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma snapped, glaring at him through teary eyes. Her hands were barely contained fists in her lap, and her whole being trembled, "What kind of man abandons the people who love him for 10 years and then shows up out of the blue for a funeral?"

"Abandoned?" Killian barked, his heart snapping in surprise, "Emma, love, no that's not why..."

"Then tell me _why_ , Killian." Emma's voice was hardened now, and it killed him to know he'd done this to her. "Tell me what you should have told me ten fucking years ago!"

Killian silently lifted his arm to show her his lack of hand, self loathing and defeat swimming through his veins, "I didn't deserve you anymore, lass. I wanted to give you the opportunity to meet somebody better. Whole."

The tears that had been welling up in Emma's eyes overwhelmed and spilled over the lid now, and she tenderly grabbed his wrist and placed a gentle, loving kiss to the scarred tip of it. When she looked up, she still held onto his wrist, "That wasn't your decision to make, for me."

This time when she left, she stood up slowly and walked away. This time when she left, Killian couldn't find the strength to follow her.

* * *

He made his way back to the Nolan's house soon enough, and he was surprised to find Emma still there, sprawled out across the couch with a toddler tucked into her side. From the looks of it, they were watching Peter Pan. He could almost manage a smile at the sight, but then came the gut wrenching notion that the toddler might be hers. Did Emma have children? Was the father around? There was so much that he wanted, needed to know.

She looked up at him when he pulled out a kitchen chair to sit down, but before either of them had the chance to say anything, David was standing in front of Killian with a smile on his face, "If the two of you have finished the first episode of your long running soap opera, now, I'd like to spend some time catching up with you."He saw Emma stiffen ever so slightly from behind David's shoulder, and he would readily admit that he felt the same way.

But this was his best friend growing up, and he deserved an hour or so of explanations. Besides, Killian was all too curious about the events in the lives of his favorite siblings over the past ten years, so when Killian sat down, he didn't make an excuse to leave.

"Where were you wanting to start?" David grinned charmingly, and Killian wondered why he bothered asking when he already knew the answer.

Killian muttered a routine 'bloody hell' under his breath and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm thinking it'll be more about what you want, eh lad?"

"Glad we're on the same page. Let's start with.. What the hell happened to your hand? And then the next category will be the reasoning behind breaking my baby sister's heart." David ended with a narrowed eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his chest. I should've known he would be angry.

"I was recruited to join the navy, as you already know." Killian began, "and I moved up through the ranks pretty quickly. All too soon I was leading battles, and one was particularly bloody. They shot a cannon at my ship, and I thought that I'd have enough time to run down to my quarters and grab the photo strip of Emma and I from the movies. I was caught in the explosion and lucky enough to escape with just the loss of a hand and some recurring nightmares. Bloody hell."

"Why didn't you come home?" David demanded, "We could've helped you through it, Killian. Damn it. You've always been my brother, I would have helped you..."

"Emma deserved more than the shell of a man that I was." Killian stared down at the table now, "I knew that if I came home she would've stayed with me, but I didn't want that for her. Emma deserves a man who can hold her and love her and protect her with both hands. I had to give her a chance."

David glared at him, but Killian could see that his eyes had softened, "You're an idiot, Jones. A damned idiot. The only thing that left you half a man was the way you went about the whole situation." David stared him down for a long while, before sighing and rubbing at his face, "But your heart was in the right place. You meant well."

He then took the time to fill Killian in on his life in the past ten years. He'd gotten a job as deputy at the local police station, and had fallen in love with their childhood friend Mary-Margaret. They had gotten married last year and were expecting a child within the next few months. Killian had no doubt they'd make great parents. David was going to stay in this house and raise his family here, which didn't come as a surprise to Killian. This place had sentimental value.

When Killian asked David what he'd been up to that hadn't involved work, and felt his heart splinter when David talked about how much he enjoys spending time with his nephew, Henry. That must be the boy on the couch sleeping next to Emma.

Henry... " _Henry?"_ Killian demanded incredulously, "She named the lad Henry?" He could feel his heart beating in his chest wildly, and although the child wasn't his and he didn't know anything besides his name, he felt a surge of adoration for the boy. That was the name he and Emma had always wanted to name their first son.

Did that mean she wasn't completely over him?

David chuckled darkly, "Let's just be thankful the poor kid didn't get named after his dad."

Something about that didn't sit well with Killian, and he looked towards the kid as if to make sure he was still soundly asleep, "Whose his father?"

"That's a conversation you're going to have to have with Emma," David gave Killian a look that was borderline sympathy, "if she'll ever talk to you."

* * *

Mrs. Nolan's showing was that night, and it seemed as if the whole town showed up. She was a lovable, old woman who was tough as nails, and she had always been well-respected in Storybrooke. She would be sorely missed, and it showed in the blotchy faces and general feeling of grief that was swelling inside the house. Swelling. It was too much for Killian to bare, and when he made it out the front door to hide out in the tree house, he reached the top step out of breath.

He immediately pulled his knees to his chest and tucked his head between them, tears pricking at his eyes, so he didn't notice the person who had already fled to this location. Not at first.

"The last time I saw you in a tux, it was for your senior prom." She spoke softly, and he could tell she'd been crying, "I wore a blue dress. It brought out your eyes, and my mom was _so_ proud of you. She loved you."

Emma Swan was sitting across from him in a simple, black dress. Her hair had come down and was tangled around her shoulders, and her cheeks were streaked with watery mascara lines. She didn't look like her adoptive mother, but she had received all of Mrs. Nolan's best traits. Gods, Killian loved her. The pair stared at one another for a long moment, and Killian finally forced a smile for her, "I remember. She cried... She was so excited to do your hair and makeup, and she did a bloody good job. You looked beautiful, love."

"I thought that we'd have a thousand more opportunities to dress up and go out together." Emma stared at her lap, bitterly, and began to wring her hands, "It wasn't the elaborate, fancy nights that mattered, but I thought there would be more of them with you."

"Me too, lass."Killian said quietly, "But I'm confident you'll find somebody to take you out and dress you up, love. You have a son, Emma... I'm sure there was somebody over the past ten years." That's why he had left her alone, right?

Emma looked as if she'd been slapped, and her face hardened immediately, "Yeah, Killian. There was. He dressed me up in prison orange and took me out for a whole god damned year. Fuck _you."_ Emma made to leave, but Killian quickly grabbed her wrist, holding her where she was.

He meant to ask her what she meant, but when he touched her fire shot through him to his core and the little gasp that came from her lips was his undoing. Her hands were tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck in a matter of seconds as he pinned her against the tree house wall, pressing heated, needy kisses to her lips and along her jaw line.

Ten years meant nothing. His efforts to stay away from her meant nothing. His reasoning meant nothing. It was all for nothing. The way Emma felt and moved beneath him was _everything._ The way her lips tasted of regret and lust and ten years worth of bad ideas was _everything._

She yanked at the tie around his neck, dropping it on the floor beside them so that she could hurriedly release him from his buttoned shirt. Her dress slipped easily over her head, and he wanted to feel every inch of her. Wanted to familiarize himself with her curves and hidden birthmarks all over again. It felt like their first time all over again, and the overwhelming need to be with her in every sense of the phrase was clawing at his chest.

This was sin and salvation all at once, and there was no going back.


End file.
